Trends and Great People
by Retro Frost
Summary: History and the Progression of civilization are usually affected by 2 things: Trends/Forces and Great People. When the 9th Roman Legion disappeared from our world, it found itself in theirs. With one change many more come along with it. Naruto has a twin sister, and she is no more similar to her brother than the Roman world is to the Ninja one. Betas needed. Rated M for Violence.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction. I do not own or claim to own the Naruto franchise. Lawyers remember the Streisand effect and sue someone else.

Things you need to know before the start of this chapter:

Places and locations: Caledonia is commonly used Roman name for Scotland

Basic Legion Structure: An army is made up of a contubernium, centuries, cohorts, and legions.

Contubernium: holds 8 men this is the basic unit of housing, unless a couple have been killed.

Century: Made up of 10 Contubernium means 80 men counterintuitively

Cohort: Made up of 6 Centuries

Legion: Made up of 10 cohorts

Other Notes: I know that doesn't equal 6000, but there are some other rules and fuckery that cause it even out.

* * *

Augentum Lake, Caledonia

156 AD Spring, Morning

"Wake up boys and men, we have morning muster in 30 minutes. Hey Caius get up" A friendly voice said rousing a boy out of his sleep.

"What?" Caius said sleepily to his master, Arminus.

"I said we have morning muster in 30 minutes, moreover have you finished those building plans for the aqueduct pillars over the lake?"

Caius sleepily pondered his masters request.

'I have finished everything, but I need check the design again, it seems like Arminus is in a good mood so I can lay off checking that off until later.'

"Uhh, they're done, but I need to recheck some of the bases that are being dropped into the lake."

"Fine, have them to me by sundown, Furianus get up!"

Caius sighed as he accepted his fate, of losing his free time midday to check calculations. Caius finally stood up and stretched. It was hell on his back sleeping on a cot day in and day out, but he had gotten used to it. It certainly was different that his bed back in Rome.

Not wanting another berating. Caius got up and put his work tunic and braccae(shorts). Braccae were a new concept to him, he had never had to wear them back in Rome. His toga or robes were always enough in Italia. However, the waist high thistles here dictated the need for braccae.

Caius having finished putting on his clothes left the sanctuary of his tent and formed up with the rest of his contubernium. They then marched out and towards the center area of the camp. Nearly seven thousand men met in this area every day.

Caius was tutored under the guidance his master, Arminius Fabius; a member of the illustrious Fabian family. He was a member of the newly formed twenty-first special engineering legion, formed by the Emperor Trajan. The goal of the legion was to help with unconventional and massive building projects. However, the legion was only at half strength of a normal 6000 man legion. They were protected by the ninth legion of Hispania who had been dispatched to guard them on this mission and provide manual labour for the twenty first.

The twenty first legion was made up 3 cohorts that each had a purpose: Design, Trade Skill, and Labour. Caius was a member of the design cohort, they designed everything that would ever be constructed by the twenty first. Trade skills focused on having the skills necessary to construction, from stone masons to blacksmiths to even carpenters were included in this legion. The final cohort was the labour cohort, these men were skilled in the manual labour that was needed to construct super-structures.

Everyone in the legion had been trained in the arts of war. They were all capable soldiers even Caius was trained in combat. They had all been vigorously trained from endurance runs and marching, to setting up defense and camps. He was a soldier even at the young age of 11, not a very good one, but a soldier none the less. He and the other 3 apprentices of Arminus were all aspiring architects and our inclusion was at the direct request of Trajan.

The Emperor Trajan had sought out to begin the conquest and romanization of the edge of world, Caledonia. Caledonia, a region situated north of the Roman Britannia had avoided conquest for nearly 150 years since the invasion of Britannia by Emperor Claudius. Caledonia was populated by athletic, red haired, barbarians who organised themselves into primitive tribes. The densely packed marshes and hills made inroads into the region nearly impossible.

However, they were going to change that soon with a new method, they were going to construct a central city in the center of the country and build a network of roads through the mountains and begin to slowly conquer and romanize the natives. Caius and the twenty-first were in the middle of the process of constructing the city.

"Legionaries at attention!" Yelled the Centurions.

The Legate walked onto an elevated wooden stage and turned to face the two legions. The Legate was a gruff man who stood nearly 5,10. He had a stare that could trim grass and frighten lions. He turned toward the mass of men in front of his wooden stage.

"Legionaries, Britons, and other allies of Rome! We still continue the work that has been bequeathed to us by the imperator. We will continue our work on the great city of Novum Caledonia. Briton allies soon you will see a beginning of the end of the raiders from the north. When we complete this city we will soon have conquered the end of the world. So my friends and comrades are your willing to help me with this endeavour!?"

The Legionnaires responded with a resounding yes.

"Now go to your centuries and begin todays work!" The Legate finished.

They mass of men split up into different centuries Caius included. A century was a unit of 80 men who were lead by a centurion. The centurion who lead Caius's century was a greek man named Timon Theophileos. He was a freedman who had originated from the greek city of Corinth, he had a strange obsession with different cheeses, but besides that he was a normal greek.

A line formed in front of the Timon who diligently doled out duties for the day. Those who cared about their time quickly found their way to the front of the line. The remainder who didn't care slowly formed behind the first group. Caius managed to find himself in between the two dichotomies of people who up the line was composed of. Timon managed to swiftly assign jobs and send off legionnaires.

Caius moved forward with the rapidly shortening line until it was his turn to have a job assigned.

"Caius Nonus" Timon muttered to himself as his eyes scanned a piece of papyrus, until they stopped and focused on a single point.

"I need you to go out to the lake and recheck our measurements for depth for accuracy." Caius nodded and walked away towards his tent.

'Welp I guess I won't be getting those plans to Arminus anytime soon. I will probably be out on the lake the whole day, might as well get started soon.' He walked to the boathouse, the only way on and off of the island. It was a crudely constructed affair, the roof wasn't water tight, the front entrance way had collapsed 3 times over the past month and one of the 'reinforced' piers that jutted out into calm water split in half and floated away.

The boatmaster was a gruff latin man who always had a look of detestment on his face.

"What do you want boy?" he sneered.

"I have orders to measure the depth of the lake with lead weights."

"Well hurry up and get to work." The boatmaster said before he walked off to deal with a legionnaire who was fumbling with a set of paddles.

Caius sighed, it was going to be a long day, Methodically he grabbed himself a set of paddles, lead weights, and a piece of bread. He picked a small rowboat and rowed all the way over to the shore of the lake and began measuring every 10 paddles.

By midday he had completed 2/3ds of distance, it was perfect time for a nap and a snack. He finished his piece of bread, and anchored himself down in place and slept.

* * *

It was hard work teaching 4 pupils, the Scipione brothers were always trouble, Furianus was a smug little bastard that needed to be beaten into the ground to keep his ego in check, and Caius never applied himself besides what was absolutely necessary. All of his pupils were extremely talented, but they each had their own flaws to overcome and inners demons to fight.

"Arminus, can you let me just check Caius's work, he is still out on the lake and is probably napping. I should finish what he started so we can keep getting work done." Furianus prodded. Furianus always attempted to out perform Caius. It caused problems, but also drove the two children.

"I bet a no will be your answer Furianus, what say you Muscius" Cato Scipio interjected.

"Most definitely a no" Muscius Scipio respond. The two brothers were also twins, and so they acted very much in tandem with each other.

"Shut it, Cato" Furianus retorted.

"Calm down all of you guys, now Furianus have you been slaving away on those plans for 2 weeks straight. Do you know every single detail of those plans?" Arminus said.

"No, but I could memorize them!"

Arminus held up his hand to silence the pupil.

"When could a detailed and intimate knowledge ever be beaten by a rushed head." Arminus turned around and left his pupils to bicker among themselves. They were stuck in the mud until Caius was finished measuring the lake, but the lazy boy was probably asleep in his boat. There was greatness in all of his pupils, but they all needed to overcome their flaws.

The legate would not be pleased with the delays, but their wasn't much that could be done until those measurements were completed. He would have to report the delay to the centurion, hopefully the legate wouldn't tear out Timons throat. He found Timon watching over some younger legionaries drilling.

"Timon, we have been unable to make progress today because Caius has not finished measuring the depth of the lake. If you think the legate is going to punish you then I will punish Caius severely to make up for it"

"No its not a problem. The legate is aware that all of the legions are behind in their work. There are delays everywhere, the legions are becoming too comfortable of being in camp year long. They're going to be some punishments tomorrow and many brand new 'activities' for the legions to partake in." Timon replied and left with a chuckle.

That did not bode well for the well being for anyone at all.

* * *

Things were getting colder and colder, the water was cold and he could hear it. He must have fallen in!

Caius jumped up with a yell as he tried to jump away from the water. He only managed to hit his hand on the wooden hull of the boat.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaooooohhh" He yelled while hopping around in pain rocking the boat in such a way that he fell into the cold lake water. He came up with a splutter and struggled back onto the boat. Now he truly cold, and now it was just then that he noticed the soupy fog that surrounded him. He had no idea which direction was towards home.

"Well I guess the gods do not favor me today." He muttered to himself as he fell into his mind.

'Alright calm down Caius you simply just have to wait out the fog it shouldn't be too long until the fog clears.' and so he waited. The adrenaline that had filled his blood streams began to dilute and his tired body fell back asleep.

Caius slept peacefully, until the wind picked up and his wet clothes began to cause him to freeze. This awoke him slowly. It was now night however, fog still surrounded the boat.

'This is almost as cold as the cold bath in a bath house, I remember an old man once froze to death because he spent too much time in the cold bath. Wait its already dark! and the fog hasn't cleared? Minerva help me, I am in for a really bad night'

He laid himself down in the very bottom of the boat to shield himself from the wind, which would have been effective except the wind was picking up to the point that boat began to rock and expose him to wind at oscillating periods. This was the final straw and swearing to himself, Caius attempted to row anywhere. He was impeded by the anchor which he pulled up swiftly, and he began to paddle furiously.

The wind was now howling now and all he could hear now was the wind as it raced around him. His constant paddling had the unintended effect of heating him up enough that he was no longer hypothermic, however the wind now threatened to capsize his boat which in these waters was almost certain death.

'I am definitely going to die here, Mother, Father I am sorry for failing to carry on the family. I hope the honor of our family will live on in my younger brother Titus.'

As Caius was making a final peace within himself ready to journey over to the next land, the wind picked up. He felt his boat being picked and lifted into the air.

'The gods are surely displeased! I will reform your hear my plea, please spare my life and I will spend the rest of my life towards spreading the influence of Rome.'

It was the last thought he had that day.

* * *

"What brought upon this storm!" Arminus yelled to his compatriot Timon. The duo were standing on the banks of the lake waiting for Caius to return. The wind was currently buffeting them to such a degree that they had tied linen ropes to ground to keep themselves in place.

"Zeus is surely displeased, but I have no idea how to placate such fury!" Timon yelled back, he had to jump to dodge a flying piece of driftwood that clattered past him.

"I don't think we are going to go unscathed from this incident!"

"Probably, we should head inland to avoid debris, Caius will be fine in his boat! It is us who need cover to survive this night!" Timon yelled as he grabbed and pulled Arminus away from the coast as a piece of drift smashed itself into bits in place Arminus stood seconds before.

'Caius better come back alive or his parents will kill me.' Arminus thought as he ran back to his tent. The whole roman camp was in total disarray, tents had fallen over and fires spewed out of control fed by gale force winds.

"Look! The fires of Vulcan have fallen on the earth!" A panicking Legionare screamed and ran away from the area he was pointing to. Flaming tornados were ravaging the ground where he had pointed any object the suctioned up was burned to crisp by the time it was launched out the top.

Lightning began to dance across the sky and fall to the ground hitting wooden structure with a crack and setting them alight. If it was not clear before now it was clear as day to extent at which Jupiter was willing to show his displeasure.

Many legionaries lost their mental fortitude and panic began overtake the men as they fled from area to area. The howling of the wind was as loud as a pack of wolves surrounding him. The light of lightning in sky soon outshone the sun in intensity. However, a soon as it had come the wind died down to almost nothing, leaving only the sounds of mens screams and thunder to echo through the camp.

"WHOOOOOSH!" A great light erupted all around the camp as fire surrounded the borders of the island and raced up into the sky. The whole island was inside a massive fire tornado that whipped around wildly in the sky.

'The gods have wrought a great punishment among us. All hope is lost all I can do now is make a sacrifice for Caius who is already outside this disaster.' Arminus thought as he ran to his tent where he kept his belongings. Not a single soul was inside the tent as much better shelter would have been easier to find elsewhere. Jumping down to his sack, he rummaged furiously until he came upon a beautifully crafted ivory and gold dagger.

'Helen, you gave this to me in hopes that I would only have to use it to save a life. Now I must use it for how it could only save a life.' Arminus grabbed his dagger and began to run to nearest fire tornado.

The tornado was surprisingly still for a spinning pillar of fire and death. Arminus stopped before the pillar of fire.

"Jupiter, hear my plea. Accept this sacrifice and please protect the lives of all my students." Arminus said before he threw the dagger into the pillar. The spot where the dagger was thrown in brightened to the point where it was as bright as the sun in the North African desert. The spot began to uplift and spread the light up the pillar into the sky where it exploded into light. Arminus felt a searing pain behind his eyeballs and collapsed to the ground clutching his head, eyes shut.

The pain eventually dulled and disappeared, allowing for Arminus to open his eyes. The tornados were gone and the lighting no longer lit up the sky. The only fire that remained was the fires caused by out of control campfires and several burning watch towers. Arminus sighed and returned to his tent where he pulled up a stool and sat down. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The rest of the night passed as a blur to Arminus. The 3 legionaries who were part of their tent group returned first: Tiberius, Varus, Scaevolus were their names, all three were grizzled veterans of Agricolas expedition to Caledonia. All three were relatively unscathed considering the events.

Next to arrive were the Scipione Twins, both had scorch marks on their tunics, but were all in good shape. The two seemed a little rattled by the event, their synergy disrupted by the events that had occurred. The two talked over each other, and were sluggish and even a little off balance compared to their usually insync and somewhat creepy selfs.

Finally the last to arrive was Furianus, who was in the worst shape with several chest wounds being bandaged over and having lost a good half of his upper tunic. His chest had several scrapes and some raw flesh exposed. He didn't even bother to mutter some smart alecky comment as he just collapsed into his bed roll.

Timon visited briefly while chewing on a piece of hard cheese. He was counting heads to determine the casualties suffered during the fire storm. When learning about everyone being accounted for except for Caius he simply sighed and marked one notch on a wax plate he was carrying around and left.

The night eventually morphed into dawn and with the heat of the sun, the fog that had built up disappeared, with the fog disappearance Arminus finally had the visibillity he needed to find his lost pupil so he just stood up and left to scout around the beaches of the island.

The amount of debris that scattered the beaches simply astounded Arminus. Legionnaires were everywhere collecting and disposing of the debris into piles to be processed. He simply strolled by the piles and the men ordered to fill them. He walked by the debris that turned the beach into a hazard. He continued to walk for a good 50 minutes looking out to the lake for the sight of the boat out on the water.

Arminus walked slowly over the beach until a rocky crag impeded his progress along the coast. The crag was made up of massive grey boulders of stone, that had the appearance of being smashed together. The imposing of the boulders must have prevent any legionnaire from checking inside the crag.

'I can probably get a very good look across the lake from atop that crag' Arminus thought to himself before he began his attempts to climb the crag. The steep vertical slope of the rocks made direct attempts at climbing impossible, however a body shaped chasm between some of the boulders allowed for a indirect ascent. He placed his back against one wall and walked up the other wall. In this method Arminus managed to ascend the wall which was nearly 3 men stacked upon each other tall.

"That took was harder than it should have been." he muttered to himself as he breathed heavily. Now that he was high up he should be able to spot Caius easily. Looking out over the horizon Arminus had a hard a time orienting himself to the well known locations of the lakeside to find the corridor that Caius would have been weighing in. Eventually he found that he was in the corridor that was directly in front of him.

"Bang!" a large nose emanating from under Arminus almost had him jump off of the boulders. Looking below him he saw a wooden rowboat, inside the rowboat was Caius slumped over the back hull of the boat.

"Caius!" He yelled as he jumped down into the boat. The boy remained unresponsive although a light snoring could be heard from the boy.

'He looks ok, nothing seems to bent in the wrong direction and nothing looks out of place. Wait what's that on his back' Arminus approached and examined the back of the sleeping boy. The tunic on his back was burned in 3 interlocking circles, inside the burns each of the circles was tattooed on the skin of Caius, one colored black, one light blue, one light green.

"Ok, that was definitely not there before, but never mind that" Arminus maneuvered the boat out of the Crag and onto to the beach.

"HEY! Can anyone help me get this Legionnaire back to camp!" He yelled over to some legionaries who were combing the beach for debris. They ran over quickly and helped Arminus to carry Caius to doctors tent.

"So your telling me that this boy was stuck outside the camp during the firestorm and this is the condition he is in." The doctor asked skeptically as he examined the body of Caius.

"Yeah, he was slumped over a rowboat. If you don't believe me I can show you where it happened." Arminus replied.

"I'm not doubting you, its just that his wounds seem to indicate that no burns were inflicted upon him except in the ring pattern on his back, and from what we all saw that isn't very likely. I don't believe in any gods, so allow me to suspend my disbelief in that it was simply divine intervention. He must have avoided the burns by being sucked up by one of those tornados outside the wall of fire, the rowboat must have protected him and the tornado eventually dissipated and he fell back to earth hence the bruises on body. He will be fine, now I have more patients to attend to you. So hurry up and clear the bed so another patient can take the place of Caius. " The doctor finished as he walked away to treat another patient.

Arminus now noticed much to his chagrin that the two men that had helped him carry Caius here had already managed to escape without notice leaving only Arminus to carry his downed pupil. Sighing he hefted Caius over shoulder and began the arduous walk back to his tent.

After a good 30 minute walk he had arrived at the tent and laid Caius down in his bedroll.

"Jesus that kid is heavier than he looks." Arminus said as he plopped down by the fire near the rest of his tent, breathing heavily.

"Or maybe you are just weak, I mean you are an architect and not a soldier first." Tiberius offered with a cheeky smile.

"Bah" was the only response Arminus could offer between his breathed.

"Hey Arminus, I heard you found Caius is he unharmed." Timon had appeared near the group that surrounded the fire.

"Wow, I guess we really lucky this time, with Caius accounted for brings our centuries casualty count down to zero. I have been hearing similar things to the other centurions and cohort leaders that no one has seemed to take any measurable casualties. Well I gotta go report this to our cohort leader so you guys at muster tomorrow, also all duties are cancelled today. If we take no casualties I'll indulge myself on some of that amazing alexandrian cheese I have " Timon said before he sped to do whatever Timon did when he wasn't leading everyone.

The rest of the day passed as a blur as the rest of his tent mates just sat around a low burning fire, getting up to feed it every once in a while, and on a rare occasion a moan or a groan would heard from the tent as Caius tossed and turned inside his bed roll.

Fog had encircled lake shortly after he had found Caius and insulated the camp and the surrounding water like they were in bubble. All he had now was the hope that they wouldn't be popped by a sharp rock or a vine in a rosebush.

* * *

Caius was not a happy camper, not only had been picked up and tossed around like a ball, but he was then dropped back to earth hike a boulder falling from a tall mountain. Now he was here, he had no idea where here was, but he was here.

Here was a place that was completely white all around, it felt as is if the gods gathered here themselves to rest. Here was a relaxing place, but yet it had a disturbing feel to it. Whispering voices surrounded him from all places: the ground which he stood upon, all directions around him, and even above him. He knew the voices were talking about him, but he didn't know what they were saying.

"QUIET" He yelled at the wretched voices to stop, however his shout seemed to not even faze nor draw the attention of the voices. They just continued to talk in that little wretched voice they all had.

'Minerva please, I know I have been asking for favors lately, but its just been an unlucky few days so please any kind of help or guidance would be appreciated.' Caius prayed to Minerva as hard as he could although he hard a time staying focused he eventually though she got the message.

So he waited and waited. Her help would have to show up eventually so he would just be patient like his parents had always taught him.

Soon after what had seemed like an eternity, he eventually stood up and punched the side of his white prison before he felt a breeze, no it t was more of whirlwind that was going to blow him over. He tried to fight the wind, but it eventually overpowered him sending to the floor, painfully. When Caius sat up the wind was gone, and a man stood a couple paces away that he instantly recognized, although not from personal experience.

"Are your really who I think your are" Caius stuttered out as he stood up and slowly approached the man.

"Yes, it is me Caius. Hello my name is Cincinnatus." The man said with a smile.

* * *

Post Chapter notes

This idea has been swimming around in my head for a quite a while now, like 3 months two weeks ago, hopefully it has had enough time to soak inside the mental juices of my head. I image it as being like wine, cheese, and superhero lunch boxes, giving it enough time to soak allowed it mature, harden and general become more of a solid idea and concept. I have already mostly written the other chapter, but I will post that after I have the third chapter finished as to keep a buffer ready and to prevent dry spells for you guys. By the way if any you guys would willing to help me beta read this, the help would be appreciated. I would like it if any ancient rome experts helped correct me on the probably tons minor of faults in the this. If anyone sees any major errors please either leave a review or message me and I will correct it quickly, and also how do you all think I did with the introduction and basic characterizations. Thats all for now, and hopefully this will lead to long running and healthy series.


End file.
